Mirror Mirror on the Wall
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: Once Upon A Time fanfiction story. My first attempt at a serious story for this fandom so critiques are encouraged please! Emma Swan and Regina Mills have been growing closer but Emma has a question or two for the brunette. A multi chapter story based on a one liner I thought of and the good people of tumblr wanted to read it! M rated NSFW next few chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Henry Mills yawned so loudly and so wide that his birth mother, Emma Swan, stared at him like he had three heads as she silently wondered if you could dislocate your jaw from yawning. His adoptive mother, Regina Mills, was the more practical not to mention responsible of his two mothers and prodded him softly in the back with her stockinged foot.

"Bed." The young boy and his blonde mother were sat on the floor leaning their backs against the couch that Regina was curled up on, they had been playing some inane video game for what felt like the last three days. The pair of them turned and wrinkled their noses in almost identical ways at her sensible command and one of them, though she couldn't be sure which, whined like a puppy.

"But we're almost at the big boss…"

Emma stated the fact as if it were something the brunette woman should be bothered by. "My apologies Miss Swan you seem to have confused me with someone who cares about ogres or knights or witches or whatever you are." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand at the TV screen.

Emma exchanged a look with her son and they shared a snigger which did nothing but earn her a death glare from her former majesty. She shrugged innocently "I thought you might care seeing as we seem to experience them on a weekly basis since magic beans and portals came into play."

Regina rolled her eyes at the feeble excuse but decided to bite her tongue and instead swallow a sip of red wine choosing, for once, not to entertain the infuriating blonde and start an argument with her. She glanced over at the puppy dog eyes of her son and simply met them with an arched eyebrow.

Henry sighed and shrugged at the blonde who was chugging back the beer that had been sitting on the side for much longer than intended. "We can pick up tomorrow I guess."

"Oh, you can, can you?" Regina sat up bristling at the news the annoying Sheriff would be a visitor in _her_ home again tomorrow.

The younger pair exchanged a look again and Emma gave a small shake of her head; Regina was prickling at that, there was no way she was going into the plans her and her son had been hatching for his half term week. She threw him a lopsided grin before ruffling his hair in the way he hated so much "Night kid."

"Night Mom…night Mom."

The latter was said with an undertone of bitterness that Regina opened her mouth to reprimand him for but her words were cut off by another jaw stretching yawn and he padded off to bed anyway. No point picking fights with him when things had become tense enough lately. They had gotten over the Evil Queen thing, or as best they could at any rate but he did seem to be acting out, as a first-time mother it was hard to know what was the root cause or whether this was a typical growing up thing. She was jerked out of her thoughts by a heavy lump collapsing on the opposite end of the couch bouncing her up and down nearly spilling her wine. She glowered at the blonde who was too busy sucking her beer bottle dry to notice. She rolled her eyes and took a deep calming breath, the Sheriff just knew how to push her buttons. Speaking of which she watched in horror as the younger woman went to place her dewy beer bottle down on her end table with no coaster in sight. She launched herself across the couch landing with a well-placed elbow to Emma's thigh earning her a satisfying ouch as she swiped the offending dripping bottle from her grasp before it ruined her furniture.

Emma was brutally attacked and rubbed at the sore spot on her thigh whilst frowning at the former Evil Queen who looked entirely too pleased with herself. "What was that for?!" she cried out defensively. Regina slowly stood up from the couch and shot her an unimpressed look before sauntering off to the kitchen. The blonde watched her leave and then stretched out looking around for something to distract her away from thoughts of the shapely ass she had just watched far too intently. She shook her head at the unbidden thought _Not now Swan, dangerous thoughts like that belong in the comfort of our own home, and probably not wise to have them even then._ She sighed, it was a lecture she had given herself a thousand times but it never seemed to sink in. She glanced over at the paused game on the TV and climbed off the couch to turn the console off. Whilst she was knelt in front of the TV she perused the stack of DVDs that were uncharacteristically laid out in a haphazard pile. She spotted one of the titles she had brought round on a previous night and smirked, an expression that was wiped off her face when she felt the tell-tale eyes of the mayor on her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she reprimanded her body for always reacting to the brunette's mere presence.

Regina came back from the kitchen with two tumblers of her potent apple cider, knowing full well that she had no beer left and she was not going to waste a good bottle of red on the woman who once described wine as grape juice gone bad. She paused in the doorway however, as she was presented by the other woman swatting on the floor, she took in her strong thighs straining against those ridiculous tight jeans she insisted on wearing and she found herself momentarily lost in the image. Emma shuffled and she blinked herself out of her gaze and briskly curled back into her spot on her couch with her feet tucked underneath her; it had taken her a long time to get to the stage where she could be so informal and relaxed around the blonde but in the end, it was a mixture of weariness and the other woman's sheer stubbornness that wore her down. It seemed to be out of the question that the woman could go home to her own place after seeing Henry, for some unknown reason she always insisted on hanging around like a bad smell. _Though she smells more like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon._ Regina blinked startled by the errant thought and frowned, when exactly had she noticed what the other woman smelled like? She gave a small shake of her head and tried to swallow down the nagging feeling she had. _Probably spilled hot chocolate that I can smell, I can't imagine she does her own laundry regularly._ She scoffed inwardly at the irritating blonde though she had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, as she watched the other woman stand and stretch in front of her which did wondrous things to her ass in those jeans and she found herself questioning what choice of underwear the Sheriff had gone for this morning, there were perks of Emma Swan hanging around. Not that she would ever admit that, even under torture…or several glasses of cider despite the other woman's best attempts. They had grown quite close over recent events and whilst Regina held the other woman at a distance she did silently consider her one of her best friends, again something she had point blank denied on many occasions when the blonde had been under the giggly influence of her cider and demanded a confession from the former Queen. She smiled in spite of herself, she was fond of the younger woman and did enjoy evenings like this, she felt free, she felt young again and they barely ever discussed the heavy things weighing on either of their minds. Her smile vanished almost instantly as the Sheriff plonked herself on the couch bouncing her up and down again. "Miss Swan!" she reprimanded.

Emma shrugged off the scold; Regina wasn't Regina unless she was having a go at her in one way or another and she had spent enough time with the brunette to know when she was actually in trouble and when she wasn't; this time she wasn't. She took the tumbler of cider from her hostess with a shit eating grin she knew would wind the other woman up instantly. It worked. She was rewarded with a scowl and huff, she hid her smile by sipping the cider handed to her – she didn't have a death wish after all.

Regina didn't know how many glasses of cider they had had but it must have been a fairly high number as they were currently discussing what super powers they would wish for and which they think they would probably have. She had stretched her legs out across the couch and her toes would occasionally graze rough denim when the blonde shifted in her seat and as her head swam with the alcohol she had to admit the sensation between stocking and denim was quite pleasurable.

Emma shook her head and crossed her feet on the coffee table in front of her, when she didn't hear her name being bellowed she grinned to herself; Regina's defences were down which meant she was more likely to get some truth out of her. "No! You can't choose magic that's cheating!"

"But that is my super power Miss Swan."

"No…that's what you have…like that's part of you, you know?" Emma swirled the last of her current glass of cider around the bottom thoughtfully. "Like, I'd wanna fly you know, just to be able to go anywhere I wanted, just get away…"

"Once a flight risk…" Regina muttered and frowned at herself when it came out laced with a bitterness and she wasn't sure where it had come from. She glanced over but luckily the blonde was too busy in her own thoughts to have heard her comment. She sipped her cider and waited patiently.

"I mean, knowing my luck I'd end up like Squirrel Girl or something." Regina raised an eyebrow. "She can command squirrels…and has a tail…" she drifted off "Although she did meet Iron Man…"

Regina sniggered and earned herself a dirty look from the blonde.

"All right, all right your turn."

The brunette sighed and downed the last of her cider and chewed her lip thoughtfully.

Emma was transfixed by the lip captured between teeth that she almost missed the older woman's confession.

"Time travel…"

Emma held her breath knowing that if she interrupted she would miss something precious from Regina. It was in these moments that she felt close to the woman and loved finding out these nuggets about her.

"I could go back and right some of my…wrongs…make up for things I regret." She tried her hardest not to meet those emerald eyes because she didn't want to admit that given her time again she would do things differently, especially when it came to her actions that had a direct effect on Emma's life. But as ever, she couldn't help herself and when their eyes met her breath was taken away by the shining empathy that was in those orbs holding her gaze steadily. She cleared her throat and gave a small smile "I'd probably be the Human Torch if my magic is anything to go by."

Emma opened her mouth and shut it again with a frown before sitting up abruptly and fully turning to Regina "Wait, how do you know about the Human Torch?"

The brunette smirked "You'd be surprised what I know Miss Swan." She blinked as her voice came out far huskier and seductive than she had planned but the blonde was still sat just looking at her with a dumbfounded expression. Regina rolled her eyes and held out her glass for Emma to take "I raised our son remember." The slip of the word _our_ made her internally wince and she wanted to correct herself but she saw the happiness bloom across the blonde's face and she didn't have the heart to take it back.

Emma tried to school her features but she got positively giddy when Regina referred to Henry as _their_ son, she had never had a family until now and now…well she often thought she had two – her parents and Henry and then Regina and Henry, not that she could admit that to the brunette of course. She took the offered empty glass and dutifully went to the kitchen to get them both top ups.

Regina lay back on the couch and spread out down the cushions relishing in the warm spot where Emma had been. A thought occurred to her as she felt the blonde sit back down and swung her legs out of the way for her. "You'd be a healer." She felt green eyes on her and she opened her own as she half sat back up again. She went to curl her legs back under but as Emma's hand became free when Regina took her glass the blonde gently lay a hand on her calves and they settled across the Sheriff's lap. A warning bell went off inside the brunette's brain about the physical closeness but she dismissed it and looked at Emma earnestly. "Your super power, you'd be a healer."

Emma rolled her eyes as they clinked glasses and she settled into her seat her free hand settling over a warm stockinged leg. "Why? Because I'm the Saviour?"

Regina sipped her cider and shook her head "No, because that's just who you are, you look after people."

Emma frowned at her but didn't dispute the comment instead thinking about it for a moment before throwing a goofy grin at the older woman who eyed her suspiciously "You'd have mind control or something." She received an eyebrow rise and chuckled "Well, if you were back in the Enchanted Forest you would! I can imagine Gold at your beck and call, you'd have him crawling the streets as a dog or something!"

Regina smiled bemused at the thought but didn't respond as she was interrupted by thoughts of whispered commands into ripped out hearts and her cheeks coloured at the memory.

They sat quietly for a moment before a thought struck Emma and her mouth was opening to break the quiet before she had time to process whether this was a good idea or not. She put down her glass and frowned at the other woman "Something's been bugging me."

"Hmm?" Regina questioned, only half listening as the blonde had absent-mindedly begun tracing patterns on her calf with her thumb and it was gloriously distracting her from the dark thoughts in her mind from what now felt like a previous life.

"When you were the Evil Queen…" There was silence from the brunette as she visibly prickled at the mention of her former identity, not that the awkward silence was picked up by the bumbling Sheriff of course. "You had the magic mirror like in the stories and movies, right?"

Regina thought back to when the blonde had 'thoughtfully' brought said movie to her house to watch and she scowled at the thought of the old hag, she shot a look at the culprit sat next to her but it melted away as she looked into innocent green eyes that so reminded her of Henry. "Yes dear." She said between gritted teeth.

"But why?" The brunette opened her mouth to retort but the intoxicated blonde wasn't finished. "I mean, look at you!"

Regina frowned at the Sheriff who apparently wasn't put off as she pushed her legs off her lap and scooted closer to her. The brunette swallowed thickly as the blonde's thigh brushed up against her own. "Miss Sw-" A hand ghosted over her face before she could finish her word.

"Like, just look at you." Emma marvelled at the skin lying just beneath her gentle touch.

The brunette could feel the slight prickles of magic yearning to connect with hers, pulling at her purple energy that was locked deep inside her. It had been that way ever since they first joined their magic forces and now every time they got close it was like they were calling out for one another. She blinked herself out of her own thoughts before they led her down a dangerous path that she didn't want to take. She suddenly realised that the blonde had stopped her inane babbling and was gazing in wonderment at her, hand still hovering over her cheek. "Miss Swan?" Her voice trembled and she inwardly scolded it for betraying her but she noticed the Sheriff didn't even seem to hear her.

It felt like Regina was one of those Tesla ball things; she could feel her fingertips itching and she just wanted to touch. Her hand and gaze travelled down to those delicious plump red painted lips and a scar that Emma found endearing and sexy all at the same time, like the Evil Queen could be hurt and damaged and it was so sad and yet when she smiled, Hell, even when she scowled it was just so… The blonde suddenly realised she had gone quiet and was now staring at the brunette's lips. A tongue peeked out to swipe the bottom one and Emma's brain emptied of all rational thoughts except one. "Why did you need it?" Her voice barely above a whisper now cracked with sincerity "You're the most beautiful woman in any realm."

For a moment, she thought she'd imagined it but the soft puffs of air against her lips confirmed the words that had just barely been uttered. Regina felt her heart bloom at the kind words so much it almost hurt and something in the tiny bit of air still left between them crackled. She couldn't help but let her eyes flick down the blonde's lips that were parted so temptingly.

"What?" a cracked hoarse word escaped from lips.

The pair blinked at each other unsure of who had spoken but Emma jumped up like lightening, fumbling, took her phone out of her pocket and repeated the word "What? Hello?"

The brunette's eyebrow began to arch and the corner of her mouth twitched as she watched the Sheriff turn a deep blood red, not unlike that hideous jacket she insisted on wearing and did not look good on her Regina reminded herself.

Emma caught the amused glance of Regina's and scowled inwardly. _Where the fuck had that come from?_ She suddenly felt utterly sober and could feel her cheeks and chest burning with embarrassment. "Yeah I'll be there right away." She told the non-existent person on the end of her phone and hastily stuffed the device into her back pocket and left her hands stuffed back there too, not trusting them if left to their own devices. "Gotta go…Sheriff…thing." She cringed at her own awkward bumbling.

Regina wanted to laugh, she could feel it bubbling up in the back of her throat as she watched the blonde try and clamber her way out of the situation and talk to an invisible entity on the end of the phone. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms waiting for the Sheriff's next move as surprisingly she still hadn't bolted yet trying desperately hard not to focus on her lips, the bottom of which the blonde was worrying between her teeth, it was most distracting.

Emma hovered in the doorway hands furiously sweating in her pockets and something on the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth to say it but instead turned and hightailed it as fast as she could out of the house.

The former Queen's smirk grew until she heard the slam of the front door echo around her empty mansion and she suddenly realised whose voice had let out the unsure word a few moments ago. The empty feeling sinking to the pit of her stomach confirmed it; it was her. No one had ever paid her such a compliment with such sincerity since she became the Evil Queen and it brought back uncertainty she had buried deep a long time ago. It wasn't until she got up and found herself stood facing the closed front door that she realised she wanted Emma to walk back in say more wonderful things. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and felt her magic and conflicting emotions all swirling around inside of her. It was exhilarating…and terrifying.

Emma stood outside and leaned her back against the door as her mind raced to catch up with her. _I almost kissed her…I would have kissed her…_ the realisation that if that word hadn't happened she would have done something that would irrevocably have ruined their friendship sat unsteadily and heavily in the pit of her stomach and she hung her head before sighing deeply. As she pushed off the framework to leave, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she glanced back at the white door wishing she could change her super power and see through it right now. She laughed humourlessly, she didn't need X ray vision to know Regina was on the other side, she could feel her. She looked down at her hand that still tingled from being so close to touching the brunette's skin and she clenched her fists. _Too close._

* * *

 ** _First serious foray into Swan Queen and OUAT would love feedback. This does have more chapters but they will be uploaded probably weekly if I can keep the flow going, I'm going slowly because I want to get these two right (hopefully!)_**

 ** _I own nothing but the idea and the writing :)_**

 ** _Find me on social media and my website feel free to send prompts/ideas/feedback on any medium_**


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde Sheriff was infuriating at the best of times but never more so than when she was avoiding her. She would walk into Granny's only to catch a flash of blonde hair vanishing into the back. She would see her on the street only for the younger woman to duck into a shop or side street like she had the plague. Worst of it all, was everybody else's reactions; suddenly she had gone back from mayor to Evil Queen without her actually doing anything! From the disapproving judgemental eyes every morning of Red and Granny to the incredibly vocal Charming's and their grandson…oh and he was their grandson all right.

"What have you done to her?!"

Two voices chimed out at the same time from two brunettes glaring at her like she had brutally murdered Miss Swan out in the street. "Henry I-" She stepped in to comfort her son only for a pale arm to shoot out and wrap itself protectively around his shoulders. She shot Snow a death glare worthy of her formal royal persona and would have been lying if she said she didn't relish the gulp it brought about. Of course, all of that disappeared as soon as she glanced back at the unimpressed face of her son. There it was again; the distrust shining in his young eyes. This would not do; it was time to confront Miss Swan about her ridiculous behaviour.

Emma sat in the bathroom at the back of Granny's with her ears pricked up for any sounds coming her way. Regina had just waltzed in twenty minutes late, if she didn't know better she'd bet that the Mayor was doing it on purpose – she was a creature of habit; breakfast pick up was 8am sharp there was no way Regina was running late that just wasn't possible. She didn't know how long she had been leant against the bathroom door trying to listen to the hubbub but she figured it had been long enough. She unlocked the door and swung it open only to stare right into familiar eyes. "Oh crap!"

"Emma!"

"Seriously?" Emma threw the brunette woman an unimpressed look "You're a little late on the parental scolding!" she winced at the instant hurt on Snow's face and she sighed softly "Sorry, I just…I'm having a bad week."

Snow held her head high and tried to let the insult slide. _Water off a duck's back_. She tried to let it sink in but she knew it would come back to haunt her later, it always did. _No better than I deserve._ She thought bitterly but shook it off. _I can be her mother now…and if not mother then friend._ _That I can do._ She gently rubbed a reassuring hand on her grown up daughter's arm. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Is it why you flew into the bathroom when Regina walked in?"

Emma winced, if it was that obvious to Snow, how many other people noticed? Did Regina notice? _Of course Regina noticed, the woman sees everything._ "If I answer that, that would class as talking about it." She muttered humourlessly.

Mother and daughter shared a weak smile and Emma sighed before leaning to peer around the brunette.

"Unrelated…obviously…but is she gone?"

Snow let out a gentle laugh and nodded before guiding Emma back to their booth. They sat and she watched her daughter's actions raptly, sometimes she couldn't believe she was really here with them, all grown up…and yet there were times…like now, when Emma sipped her hot chocolate with cinnamon just the way they both liked it and got cream on her nose that Snow thought, perhaps they still had time left. "So?"

"So what?" Emma mumbled into her hot chocolate before taking a sip. She recoiled, it was cold. She glanced over and smiled at Ruby to get her attention, in truth she didn't want the drink but it was better than looking across the table at those unrelenting questioning eyes.

"What can I get you Em?" Red flashed the women a beaming smile.

"Reheat?" Emma handed her the mug with a grateful smile. "To go?"

Red rolled her eyes and shot her best friend a look which was echoed right back at her.

"What?" Emma caught the exchange and scowled at them both.

"Nothing!" Red chuckled as she sauntered away.

"I can tell you're lying remember! Super power!" Emma yelled after her and then winced at the wording. _Fucking super powers. Stupid conversation._

Snow watched her daughter yell in good spirits only for it to be overtaken by something sadder. She reached across the table and held her hand gently as if she was about to bolt. "You know you can talk to me don't you Emma?"

 _"_ _I almost kissed your mortal enemy and now I can't get her out of my head. Actually, that's a lie, I couldn't get her out of my head before that._ _She haunts my every waking moment and then some when I'm not awake too._ _So yeah, let's talk about that shall we?!"_ Emma sighed heavily. "I know…thanks." She gave a nod to Red who had delivered her take out cup at the same time and took her cue to leave.

Snow looked up at the other brunette who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You okay?"

"Something's bothering her."

Red snorted "More like someone!" she blushed as Snow frowned at the implication in her tone and she hurried off to serve other people. Snow was her best friend and she'd tell her anything, but she was not about to be the one to break the news that her daughter had all kinds of physical reactions to their former nemesis. Red didn't remember when it had started…maybe it had always been there but for the past week it had been stronger than ever; the light sheen of sweat that appeared instantly when Regina was close, the soft hairs on the back of her neck that stood on end around the brunette, her heartbeat that thunders so loudly Red is always surprised no one else can hear it, all of that happening when Regina is in the near proximity, sometimes when Emma hasn't even seen her yet, like their bodies call out to one another, and when she does notice her or their eyes meet BOOM pupil dilation like crazy. Red chuckled to herself as she thought about it all, it was all so obvious to her, and yet neither of them had a clue. Neither of them had a clue, and yet both of them had the same reactions. Emma Swan was in love that much was obvious…but Emma Swan was not in love on her own. Not that she would dare tell Regina that. She smiled as she waved to Snow who was heading out of the door. Not that she would dare tell Snow that.

Emma sat in her chair and leaned back carefully and counted the squeaky crunches; three got her to the right angle to let her get her legs up on the desk, four and the chair would fly out from underneath her or collapse – either one ending in her covered in hot chocolate, which would sum up her day but that wasn't what she was aiming for. She leaned back, one…two…thr-

"SHERIFF SWAN!"

 _Shit!_ Emma considered diving underneath her desk but as the brunette rounded the corner she was paralyzed by the stern yet sexy unimpressed gaze of one Regina Mills. "Regina." She sipped her hot chocolate to break the icy silence she was receiving and burned her tongue. _Damn Ruby!_ Her eyes watered in pain but she swallowed anyway, no way was she about to spit it out, it would be a waste of good hot chocolate, besides there was no way she was going to give the brunette something to laugh about…any more things to laugh at her about.

Regina took in the casual pose of the blonde woman and opened her mouth to scold her; the place echoed Henry's bedroom and it irked her but as she did she heard her name muttered quietly and found herself looking into green eyes brimming with tears and something clutched at her heart. She scoffed at her own ridiculousness and wished for a second it was no longer in her chest but even as the thought crossed her mind she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. She stammered as she floundered for something to say.

Regina was stood in the doorway with her mouth opening and closing like a fish and Emma looked around nervously; this wasn't the usual Regina, she was commanding and in control and …well not like her but had there been an Emma lookalike contest this was a pretty good effort. "Um, Regina?"

"Miss Swan…our…" she cleared her throat nervously "My son has requested your presence at dinner tonight." The brunette ran her hands down her front ironing out invisible wrinkles before straightening up and focusing on the curious gaze of the younger woman.

"Oh." Emma smirked into her hot chocolate. Henry had spoken to her when he woke up grumbling about not having a chance to defeat the boss for days because his mom had told him she wasn't coming around every night. She leaned back with a satisfying crack and shot the other woman a shit eating grin. "What's on the menu?" As she waggled her eyebrows the brunette's nostrils flared, she ground her teeth and that vein on her forehead began to protrude. _Fuck she's so hot when she's angry._

Emma's eyes had darkened as her voice had grown husky with the implication of her wording and she was looking at her as if she wasn't even there. She wanted to self-consciously run a hand through her hair but she stilled her movements and simply arched an eyebrow at the irritating blonde. _Two can play at this game Miss Swan._ "Lasagne." She answered innocently enough.

"Ah your speciality!"

Green eyes lit up at that and Regina hated it and loved it all the same time, the Sherriff knew how proud Regina was of it, and the brunette knew how much the blonde enjoyed it…so much so that the last time they had shared some the Sheriff ended up making some very inappropriate noises at the dinner table and she hadn't been able to eat lasagne without thinking about it every single time since. She straightened up and felt a burst of confidence wash over her "Yes, Miss Swan, I thought I'd add extra red pepper flakes this time." She turned on her heels and stretched one leg out in front of her to leave but halted, knowing full well that the split at the back of her skirt in this position would show just the slightest hint of her suspenders. "I do hope you can handle it hot…Em-ma."

 _Fuck._ She had never said her name quite like that before and it was doing terrible and wonderful things to her all at the same time. Regina's tone was naturally husky and deeper than her own but that, that went beyond husky and into the realm of downright sensual. She couldn't raise her eyes to meet dark brown ones not only did she know full well there would be that sexy smirk and arched eyebrow but she also physically couldn't tear her eyes away from a sneak peek of lace at the top of the mayor's thigh. _Regina wears stockings…_ the rest of the information was too much for Emma's brain it was like she was short circuiting. She had always seen Regina's legs and well since the other night had now felt them encased in nylon but the fact that they weren't pantyhose was very welcome but very distracting information. Through sheer stubbornness she managed to wrap her tongue around words to get the better of her nemesis; Emma Swan was not so easily beaten. "Oh, Madam Mayor…you have _no_ idea what I'm capable of handling."

 _Damn._ She was meant to have the upper hand. Regina scowled inwardly and also cursed her body and mind as they cast her back to in front of her tree. _"_ _Because sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of."_ Even then Regina had wanted to tear her throat out and simultaneously take the blonde right there on her damned lawn. She straightened up and tossed her hair before slowly sauntering out of the station making sure to put a little more swing in her hips than necessary "7pm Sheriff." She could feel the smirk emanating from the blonde as she clearly thought she had won. She waited and listened carefully; there was the squeak and she called out "Oh and Miss Swan? You couldn't handle _me_ if I came with instructions dear." One more click of her heel and she was rewarded with an almighty crash as the blonde woman's chair flew out from underneath her. She smirked and kept walking. _Score one for Regina._

* * *

 ** _A little late on the update, sorry, it's hard to be satisfied at the moment as they are such a new pairing for me!_**

 ** _As always comments, feedback, criticisms etc always very very welcome whilst I feel my way around this pairing._**

 ** _You can message me via here, social media, my website or leave your reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Henry had another mouthful of lasagne and like every mouthful before that, had to open his mouth a little wider than necessary to suck in some cool air, he wasn't sure how his mom had ruined her lasagne – she never made a mistake when cooking. He swallowed as quickly as he could and then gulped at his water whilst stealing a glance at his brunette mother. She was chewing slowly, with a small smirk on her face studying Emma like a caged animal. He swallowed his water, thankful for the reprieve it gave his throat and looked over worriedly at his blonde mother. She had small beats of sweat just starting to collect at her temples but she was chewing with her chin jutted out at a high angle, meeting his other Mom's stare steadily. He rolled his eyes; she hadn't ruined dinner, this was another one of their dumb contests. He didn't understand why they felt the need to do it; he was perfectly happy with both of them in his life and things had calmed down to the point where his Mom invited Emma round for dinner, like tonight, unexpectedly and yet they still had to try and one up each other. It was totally childish and he huffed, dinner was boring when they were so wrapped up in their games with each other that they ignored him. He got out his phone, which under normal circumstances would be strictly forbidden behaviour at the dinner table but he figured neither of them would even notice right now.

 _Fuck! This. Is. Hot. And not in the good sense._ Emma's mouth and throat were on fire. She had no idea what Regina had put in this lasagne but there was no way this was just red pepper flakes. As soon as she had her first mouthful the spice had hit her, but she refused to show it. She was keeping her best poker face on but even as she did could feel her cheeks and chest flushing with the heat and was beginning to sweat but there was no way in hell she was about to give in, not with the cocky look Regina was giving her. She considered for a moment if the brunette had poisoned her with some rare chilli until she heard Henry slurping at his water, so they clearly all had the same lasagne, poor kid. She felt bad for him but also knew that even he was better with spice than she was; his palate had had much more training than hers ever got, a fact Regina loved to lord over her. She sat up straight and put her fork down and watched the reaction it got her carefully.

Regina wanted to beam triumphantly at the victorious clink of cutlery against china but instead she simply arched her eyebrow and gathered up another forkful before delicately wrapping her lips around the food and pulling it off her fork into her mouth as slowly and sensually as she could, not managing to hold back the little moan from her throat. She watched the blonde flush a little harder and she smirked at the woman opposite. She watched as toned pale arms slipped out of that revolting jacket that she refused to ever take off and she drank in the vision of Emma Swan in a black tank top reaching up to pull her hair into a high pony tail. Regina felt suddenly thirsty at the sight and gulped a little more wine than she should biting the glass rim with tension as Emma dropped her arms and levelled her gaze at her with a challenging look.

She was a Charming, she didn't give in to evil, she didn't give up. Even at the cost of the inside lining of her mouth, she figured it was already partially ruined by the scalding hot chocolate this morning and this was far more important. She eyed her water and scowled at the triumphant grin spreading across the older brunette's face before pushing the glass away from her and slowly picking up another forkful and doing her best Regina seduction imitation.

This was the longest dinner ever! They both had food left and neither one of them seemed to be in a hurry. Henry glanced over his shoulder toward the door and thought of all the giants and monsters they could be slaying, at this rate he wouldn't get to do any before his Mom sent him to bed. Even during break she insisted on good bed times. He sighed and put his chin in his hands on the table, another unforgiveable offence but neither mom knew he was even in the room. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he grinned at the message, a friend from his class had invited him for a sleepover, sure he'd rather stay and play video games with Emma but it looked like they were in for a long night and would probably end in a fight and he hated seeing them argue. He knew it came from the goodness in their hearts but they were both so different and yet loved him just as much as the other they could just never see eye to eye. "Um…Moms?" Both women turned to blink at him as if they had only just noticed him and he felt a little spark of anger until both of them hung their heads a little ashamed and he softened, he never could stay mad at either of them. "Could I go and stay with a friend for the night? I promise I won't stay up too late and I promise I'll be back in time to do my chores tomorrow!"

Regina's heart warmed at her son's babbling and she felt tears threatening to fall, he was such a good boy and to hear him wanting to spend the night with a friend was at first unnerving but as she looked at her handsome boy she realised he was growing up.

Emma opened her mouth and immediately shut it again, Regina was his mom, really, I mean they had fought about it a lot, and she had stepped up when she arrived in Storybrooke and when everything got all messed up but at the heart of it she knew Regina was Henry's mom, she may not have given birth to him but she raised him his whole life and especially whilst they were in her house, she had no right to demand anything. She trusted Regina now, she trusted her with her own life, how could she not trust her with their son? She sat back quietly beaming at her boy, proud that her shy little kid had a friend to hang out with, it was more than she ever had.

"Of course, Henry, I know you'll be a good boy."

"Really?!" He jumped out of his chair and rushed over to gather the older woman in a bear hug so tight her last words were strained.

Regina inhaled the overwhelming scent of her little prince and felt her heart clench with pride, love and all sorts of wonderful emotions. She glanced over at the blonde who seemed to battling tears very much like her own and she cleared her throat as Henry loosed her. "That is, of course, if you're other mother is okay with that?"

 _Do not cry. Do not cry._ Emma didn't trust herself to speak and so instead nodded hurriedly at the hopeful kid who raced off upstairs to gather his things. Dark eyes met green ones and a small nod was exchanged between the two of them. She knew an olive branch when she heard one and she knew how difficult that must have been for Regina and she smiled at the brunette gratefully.

To her surprise her reaction came as the most natural thing in the world, for once she stopped the internal fight and did what felt good and now she met the other woman's gaze it felt better than she ever could have imagined. They were a parenting team, as odd and mismatched as they were. She watched their son come bounding down the stairs and run in to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug for his birth mother and she felt pride consume her. He was going to be just fine even with the Evil Queen and the Saviour raising him.

The door slammed behind the kid and the house fell silent and suddenly Emma became incredibly self-conscious as she realised they were utterly alone now. She shovelled food into her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from trying to break the silence with more inane conversations like the super powers one. As soon as the heat hit her mouth after her temporary reprieve, however, it was all she could do not to spit the food out across the dining table as she coughed at the spices. She gulped it down with her water, relenting at its mercy and winced as she was sure a lecture was coming her way. To her surprise the only sound that came from the other side of the table was a unrestrained laugh. She looked over at Regina and she seemed so young, free and happy and she was so incredibly beautiful, her head tilted back and her hand resting on her chest as she laughed with abandon. It was contagious and the blonde couldn't help but join in and laugh at her own embarrassment and misfortune.

Regina had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and revelled in the grin that the blonde gave her. Any tension in the room after Henry had gone vanished and they eased back into a natural conversation about food and spices, Regina regaling the younger woman about things that tasted much worse than Chimera back in the Enchanted Forest as they finished the bottle of red on the table between them.

* * *

 _ **A little short and not quite the ending to this chapter I was aiming for but I felt like it would take too much away from their relationship with Henry, if you don't like I'm sorry but I am aiming to get another one up next week.**_

 _ **As always you can find me on social media under jdroxburgh, at my website or message/review on this site.**_

 _ **Thank you for the support so far!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma wasn't sure when it had happened but she had noticed it now and it was driving her to absolute distraction. She was trying to ignore it and not give the brunette the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to her but as she gripped the stem of her wine glass even tighter and clenched her jaw she heard a breathy chuckle from across the table and cursed inwardly.

Regina watched as knuckles grew white with effort and she couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. She felt giddy, intoxicated and she wanted nothing more than to have an excuse to let go. She was wavering on the edge of the danger she so wanted. She raised her shoeless foot a little higher and was rewarded with a shudder that made her mouth water. She silently dared the other woman to meet her eyes, to signal that she wanted this too. As usual the Sheriff was being stubborn and not giving in to her but focusing so hard on the wine glass Regina was surprised it hadn't shattered. She huffed a little whilst she watched a pink lip get swept up by teeth and nibbled on. She was aroused beyond belief, she hadn't felt like this in an age and it was slowly driving her insane. She cast her mind back and could almost feel Emma's hand ghosting her cheek again and her breath tickling her lips. The blonde shifted in her seat to edge away from her flirty foot and Regina almost growled at her. She knew that the other woman wanted her so why was she resisting? Doubt began to niggle at her but the alcohol in her system kept it at bay, if the Saviour didn't want this she would have reacted, she would have let out an outburst; she was hardly one for subtlety. No, Miss Swan was simply playing hard to get; a game Regina was intent on winning. She sat back and ran a hand through her hair before trailing it down her front and just conveniently happened to brush against a couple more of her shirt buttons. She had already worn it more unbuttoned than usual over dinner but it was time for the Sheriff to succumb to her. She sat up straighter and delicately placed an elbow on the table before leaning into it making sure her cleavage could not be missed by the infuriating woman opposite her.

 _Do not look at her chest Swan. Do not look!_ She could see it out of the corner of her eyes and it was almost as bad as the foot that mercifully had stopped caressing her calf. _She's drunk, she doesn't know what she's doing._ She kept trying to reason with herself but kept counter arguing with herself. _Regina always knows what she is doing, she doesn't make mistakes._ _She knows exactly what she is doing._ Emma could feel dark eyes boring into her but she determinedly sipped her wine refusing to look up instead focusing on the bottom of the glass where she noticed worryingly that she was running out of wine.

Regina glared at her prey, what was she doing? She was the one who had almost kissed her and said all those wonderful things to her. She began to feel the self-doubt begin to creep back in. _Perhaps I read it wrong, she was drunk after all._ She began to sit back in her seat when she caught it. It was fleeting but it was there. Green eyes, if they could still be called green as pupils consumed them, flashed her way and they evaporated any doubts and worries the older woman had; the Saviour looked at her like she was something she wanted to tear down and ravage and it made the brunette gulp with the intensity. Before she could use it to her advantage the moment had passed. She scowled inwardly, one of them had to up their game and it seemed that Miss Swan wasn't up to the task. Well Regina hadn't gone to all this effort for nothing, they were long past friendship in her mind now and she wasn't one for turning back once she knew what she wanted. She was a Queen after all and Queens get what they want. She smirked as she watched the blonde drain her glass dry. She cleared her throat softly and the Sheriff looked like a deer caught in headlights and it took all her willpower not to laugh. She slowly stood from her seat making sure to lean over to give Miss Swan a generous view before straightening up and giving the blonde her best Evil Queen smile. "If you'll excuse me Miss Swan." She turned slowly revelling in the sharp intake of breath her tight pencil skirt received, she slowly sashayed to the doorway making the most of her captive audience and the heels she had replaced on her feet. "Oh, and Miss Swan?" She peeked over her shoulder just quick enough to catch the other woman's eyes glued to her ass before they shot up to meet her own eyes and the beautiful face flushed a dark red at being caught. "Do make yourself useful…dessert is in the kitchen."

As soon as the brunette was out of earshot Emma groaned. The woman was actually torturing her and she knew it. Regina being a master seductress didn't exactly come as a surprise but even so, _Damn._ The woman oozed sensuality and Emma's resolve was melting by the second but she respected this woman too much to do this, they had too much to lose, friendship, their son, it was all too much. As she stood from the table she felt the tell-tale clench of her heart and she sighed. There was that too. The thing she hadn't even admitted to herself but she knew it was there and there was no way Regina felt that too and it would hurt, maybe even more than when Neal abandoned her. She walked to the kitchen and winced as her jeans rubbed between her legs where she was very aroused and incredibly wet. She groaned again, she really should leave…but Emma Swan was not best known for doing the right thing, the Saviour might be but not Emma. Emma was reckless and impulsive and she begrudgingly admitted that she missed being that side of herself, and there was one person in this small town who understood that and also encouraged it from time to time. And that woman was the one toying with her tonight. She huffed and made a quick detour to the scotch Regina had left out on the side and poured herself a mouthful before knocking it back with a hiss. She was toying with her. She felt the old anger and defiance spark into life as the liquid burned down her throat. _Not anymore; I am no one's toy._ She walked determinedly into the kitchen and swallowed thickly at the single silver cloche on the side. Emma glanced around expecting the brunette to jump out at her as she approached the dome. When nothing happened, she placed her hand on the handle and paused again. Once sure she was alone she lifted the top and gasped at the object underneath.

* * *

 _ **sorry I've been MIA I was celebrating a birthday I didn't want and then going through a bit of a crisis because of it all haha**_

 _ **Hope you like, please review or message me on social media even if its bad I thrive on feedback so yeah...**_

 _ **Hoping to post another one tonight or tomorrow to make up for being MIA**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_She huffed and made a quick detour to the scotch Regina had left out on the side and poured herself a mouthful before knocking it back with a hiss. She was toying with her. She felt the old anger and defiance spark into life as the liquid burned down her throat. Not anymore; I am no one's toy. She walked determinedly into the kitchen and swallowed thickly at the single silver cloche on the side. Emma glanced around expecting the brunette to jump out at her as she approached the dome. When nothing happened, she placed her hand on the handle and paused again. Once sure she was alone she lifted the top and gasped at the object underneath._**

* * *

Emma stared at the object in front of her before reaching out with a shaking hand for it. She sighed and stopped her movements before shaking her hands at her sides before reaching for it again. _Stop being ridiculous Swan. It's not what you think it is._ _It can't be._ She closed her hand around the smooth surface and lifted it letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. It was lighter than she imagined and she turned it over in her hand before scowling at it. She turned around expecting the older woman to be behind her, but she was alone. "Um…Regina?"

There was no response.

She walked back into the dining room but it was empty. She strained her ears carefully but could hear nothing. She sat back in her seat, chin jutted out defiantly and waited.

There was no noise in the house, no movement, no Regina.

She was being played. "Regina?!" she raised her voice but still got nothing in return. She huffed and stared at the object before jumping up and heading for the kitchen again. She stood in front of the wine rack, hand hovering before giving in and instead focusing on the object in her other hand. She held it up to the light, nothing abnormal that she could see as she turned it around. She brought it to her nose, it smelled fine. She considered taking a bite but held it away from her and juggled it between her two hands, mind racing and flip flopping between two core ideas. _It could just be an apple._ _It could be Regina's idea of a joke._ _It could be poison, this could be punishment for trying whatever the hell I tried the other night._ _It could just be an apple._ _If she wanted to kill me she would just do it wouldn't she? Maybe it's a sleeping curse._ _Why would she curse me? Why now? It's just a stupid joke._

"What are you afraid of Sheriff?"

The deep husky voice made her jump and she turned around startled but there was no one there. "Regina?"

"Take a bite."

Emma grimaced. "This isn't funny."

There was no response.

The blonde checked the kitchen; no Regina. She headed into the dining room and got the same; no Regina. She huffed "Seriously Regina. Whatever game you're playing –"

"Games Miss Swan?" the unembodied voice cut her off.

Emma's heart was thundering in her chest and she silently cursed it she was sure Regina would be able to hear it.

"I think we've both been playing games for too long don't you?"

The Sheriff was about to retort when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "Regina I-" her voice trailed off as she felt a hot soft breath caress the back of her neck and it sent shockwaves down her body.

"Tsk tsk Princess. That's a little informal, isn't it?"

Emma gulped. _That tone._ Goosebumps travelled up and down her body. She was not talking to Regina in that moment.

"Bite it."

Emma's eyes fluttered closed at the commanding tone and her imagination ran wild with all the things that she wanted to bite, starting with those lips that were undoubtedly painted red and twisted into a smirk right this second. She held the red apple up in front of her and went to turn to face the brunette only to be stopped. A hand from behind her shot round and clamped itself around her throat. She swallowed thickly and felt arousal course through her body. _Fuck._ She would never let anyone touch her like that, but Regina…Regina was somehow different, there was something about her control that was less about her and all about the brunette and she would give her anything…plus it was somehow hot as hell knowing it was Regina.

"Bite it."

The tone once again reminded her that whilst it was Regina's hand around her throat it was not Regina speaking. The blonde felt her confidence flood back into her system and she smirked and raised an eyebrow "You think I'm scared of you, _your Highness_?"

"Actually, it's your _Majesty_."

Emma scowled at the preening tone "I don't give a fuck what it is." The hand tightened around her neck but in the blink of an eye the blonde turned out of the hold, reversed the situation and held the brunette's arm behind her back.

Both women let out a hiss; Regina at the delightful strength Emma had, mixed with the twinge of pain swirling with her arousal and magic, Emma at the blood red gown that was draped snugly over a delicious body she now held up against the nearest wall.

Emma moved closer pressing her body into Regina's and moved her mouth right to the brunette's ear "What do you want?"

Tables turned, Regina shuddered at the hot breath in her ear and was thrilled by the blonde's play, she never thought she would meet someone who could match her, let alone best her, of course she could get herself out of it with a simple flick of the wrist, but where would be the fun in that? "I want you to taste my forbidden fruit _Saviour_." She relished the shaky inhale next to her ear. "I want to be the end of you. I want to be your undoing."

Emma's entire body shuddered at the former Queen's words. She said nothing but leaned in to lick the shell of the brunette's ear earning her a tremble of the body she was pressed into.

The next sound flooded Regina and her knees almost gave way. Emma bit into the apple and it crunched in her ear and she couldn't hold back the primal growl that climbed out of her throat.

"Satisfied?" Emma smirked in her ear.

Regina flicked her wrist and broke free of the hold, she stood facing the blonde with the apple now in her hand. She met inky green eyes as she slowly bit into the apple before tossing it over her shoulder where it vanished in mid-air with a puff of purple smoke. "Not even close Em-ma."

Lips crashed together in a bruising kiss that tasted of alcohol, apple and each of them individually and the pair melted into each other, moaning as they deepened the kiss feeling each other's tongues for the first time and passion crashed over them wave after wave as they finally gave in to one another.

* * *

 _ **My apologies to anyone waiting for updates, my PC died and I've been waiting to be able to buy a new one! I am back though, hopefully you enjoy things now they are hotting up, will be trying to get another chapter up tonight to make up for my time away!**_

 _ **As always reviews/messages are much appreciated even if critical they can only make me a better writer, so bring it on!**_

 _ **Find me on social media under jdroxburgh/J. D. Roxburgh and check out my website - my novel is available for a limited time via Inkitt so if you like your femslash erotica go check out Feral :)**_

 _ **PS. Rating has gone up to M for language but it will continue in an M rated fashion so buckle up!**_


	6. Chapter 6

There was a hand tangled in her long blonde hair and it was controlling, slightly painful and all kinds of sexy – Regina to a T. The brunette was keeping her lips exactly where she wanted them and when Emma tried to move she was tugged back to where red lips needed her. Her chest burned from lack of oxygen but an errant thought drifted across her mind, if she was going to die, this was definitely a good way to go. As her thoughts turned down a dark path it was as if the brunette read her mind as fingers untangled, travelled slowly and clenched at her throat, making her pulse point thunder under the older woman's grip. The kiss was broken as a whine that was leaving her throat turned into a hiss as teeth grazed her lower lip and bit down.

Deep dark emerald eyes locked onto her own as her teeth clamped down on that sweet tasting lip and she pulled back with a smirk. Unspoken words hung in the air heavily as they panted to catch their breaths. The pause went on a little longer than she wanted, unsure if either of them would speak, and as she always did the Saviour settled the conflicting thoughts in her mind with a simple action; she tipped her head to one side and slowly licked her lips.

Regina eyed her like a predator and Emma knew exactly where she had seen that look before. Her arms had been trembling from a chainsaw and her knees were wobbling at the adrenaline racing around her body. This moment was barely any different if her body's reaction were anything to go by and the dangerous look in those dark eyes was just one of many things that turned her on about Regina. She knew she had darkness in her, it was something she had recognised the moment they met – she had darkness inside her too and it called out to one another in the most delicious way. Their magic did the same thing she was reminded, as electric ripples coated her throat from underneath fingertips. She could see the purple glow hiding behind dark eyes but there was something else, it was barely there, but it was something the orphan in her recognised without hesitation; uncertainty. She tipped her head to one side and licked her lips, a small gesture but as she watched that doubt vanish from the eyes of the beautiful woman in front of her she knew it was enough.

A gentle hand ghosted over her cheek again and the brunette's eyes fluttered closed at the prickling static like feel of Emma's magic pulling at her. She sucked in a shaky breath, what they were doing was dangerous as it was, simply because of who they were, but mix in magic too and things got dangerous, thrilling and sometimes chaotic. The moment stretched out in front of her and as she wondered if she should say something to Emma the tingling sensation began to move. It ghosted across her lips pulling them apart as she hissed as they felt a tiny shock, it was an unexpected and yet sensual feeling. The warmth and electricity kept moving down, tracing her jaw making her head tilt back with abandon. She barely heard the blonde's moan as her action pushed her chest out accentuating her already generous Evil Queen cleavage. The blood in her veins seemed to chase the sensation thundering in her throat and down. It stopped and hovered over her heart making it swell and beat so hard and so fast she thought it might break. The feeling grew in intensity and her eyes flew open as warm skin connected with her own and it was like someone had used a defibrillator on her chest.

She could feel the beat racing under her hand and as soon as her skin touched darker skin she felt as if they might both pass out the shock that passed between the two of them almost had them on their knees. Dark eyes met her own and the tears that floated in them broke her heart and fixed it all at the same time. This thing, whatever it was between them, had suddenly gone from nought to sixty in no time at all and it terrified them both. She gently caressed her thumb across the soft skin and felt goose bumps follow her action. It was another simple gesture but as the grip on her throat loosened and timid fingertips traced her bottom lip she knew that Regina understood.

The former Evil Queen smirked and received a wary questioning glance from the blonde. She felt emboldened; they had all the time in the world to talk, to express how they felt, to question what this was, where it was going…now was the time for action and she wasn't wearing one of her former gowns and killer heels for nothing. She straightened up forcing the Sheriff's fingertips to brush the deep plunging neckline of her dress and revelled in the immediate darkening of green eyes and the gulp that followed. Emma went to move her head but the brunette re-tightened her grip before using her other hand to roughly pull the slender body back into her own. She wasted no time in bowing her head and suckling at a thundering pulse point extracting a low growling moan from the younger woman.

Hot lips attached themselves to her neck and she couldn't hold back the moan. Even as the sound escaped her throat she could feel those red lips move against her skin in a smirk and she scowled before running her hands down the edges of that delicious plunging neckline, making sure to avoid anywhere the former Queen might want her attention. She chuckled at the growl underneath her ear and congratulated herself on being able to piss Regina off even now. She skirted sexy hips but gripped them tightly as unexpected teeth grazed her wet skin. "Fuck!" she anchored her hands on rolling hips and hissed as the brunette sucked hard and unrelentingly at her pulse point.

She moved her hot lips up to the blonde's ear and let out a low chuckle before breathing in her ear "That's what I was getting to, _Em-ma._ " She sucked on a delicate earlobe before yanking the blonde's jaw toward her and pulling her into another deep battling kiss.

* * *

 _ **As always reviews/messages are much appreciated even if critical they can only make me a better writer, so bring it on!**_

 _ **Find me on social media under jdroxburgh/J. D. Roxburgh and check out my website - my novel is available for a limited time via Inkitt so if you like your femslash erotica go check out Feral :)**_

 _ **PS. I am a slow burner writer so sorry this will be stretched out hehe**_


	7. Chapter 7

There were kisses, and there were _kisses_ and every time their lips met it was like nothing Regina had ever had – the unbridled passion between the two of them was so deliciously dangerous and wild and yet every time those soft lips brushed against her own there was something else there too; a softness, a tenderness, a weakness from both of them. She knew they were similar in their experiences and their troubled pasts; neither grew up with the true love of a parent, whilst her father was her light he was also never strong enough to pull her away from the darkness. They had both lost their loves; Emma through abandonment and Regina through death and her mother but certainly for her as she clasped at the blonde she had never had something so passionate and yet tender at the same time. Daniel was sweet and caring and gentle, the Dark One had been full of danger, Emma Swan the infuriating woman was both and so much more. She could feel their hearts pounding as they pressed their bodies together and something told her she wasn't alone in feeling the intensity of the kiss.

The bruise on her neck that she was positive was forming was throbbing in a not unpleasant way and it was a constant reminder of Regina and the way she had immediately staked her claim, she had never been one for possessiveness she found it a quality that repulsed her and made her think the other person was weak for needing it. Regina wasn't weak, she had her weaknesses, didn't they all, but Regina marking her as her own had nothing to do with weakness or insecurity it was just pure Regina and it was one of the things that made her so damned sexy. She could walk into a room and command every single person's attention, whether you loved her or hated her the woman had presence. It was something Emma had equally admired and hated from the moment she arrived in Storybrooke, it was only Henry that had distracted her from all the things she found so alluring about the brunette. She chuckled softly against scarred lips as she thought about her pulsating neck and other parts of her anatomy that were twinned in their actions.

"What could possibly be so amusing Miss Swan?" She mumbled against smiling lips before craning her neck back and admiring the sparkle in those green eyes and the way they crinkled at the corners.

"I was just thinking about when we first met." Regina blushed a little and her eyes immediately dropped and a downcast expression ghosted across her beautiful features. Emma placed a finger under her chin and lifted it with a small shake of her head softly reprimanding the brunette from going to an immediately dark place. "You offered me a glass of the best apple cider I ever tasted…"

The small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth couldn't be contained. "And you asked if I had anything stronger." The memory, whilst unpleasant, was also one she could remember in vivid detail and though for countless years she told herself it was simply the rage she felt about Henry's birth mother showing up, she knew she also found the other woman attractive and could remember marvelling at the way her blonde hair curled.

Emma felt fingers twirling strands of her hair and she smiled at the clouded look in those dark eyes as they got lost in a memory. "You asked if you needed to be worried about me."

Regina smirked and arched an eyebrow "Little did I know." The blonde Sheriff threw her a shit eating grin and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She pissed her off and Emma loved it, their dynamic was just so playful, even now in the heat of the moment. She bowed her head and kissed Regina reverently and pulled back to see the flutter of eyelashes and a tongue swiping now barely red lips.

Regina tasted and frowned at the blonde "Miss Swan, have you been helping yourself to my scotch?" Emma gulped and tried to look nonchalant. Regina smirked again and began tracing the neckline of the black tank top marvelling at the way the pale skin erupted in goose bumps.

Emma chuckled but it came out breathless as she felt the warmth from the older woman's hand so close to where her nipples were straining to be touched. "My name is _Emma_." She tried to firm up her voice but Regina's hand was travelling down her side caressing the swell of her breast and it was turning her on despite feeling like she couldn't get any more aroused.

"Is that right _Princess_?" Regina let her thumbs drop and trace the soft swell of Emma's breasts and her mouth watered as she imagined no fabric in her way.

The blonde watched the reverence in the brunette's face and she felt her stomach flutter, she felt like something utterly precious in her hands and it was a feeling she could never remember experiencing before. She sucked in an unsteady breath as the older woman's thumbs neared peaks that were screaming for attention. The trademark smirk spread across Regina's face and Emma's fire reignited as she snatched wrists and pinned them against the wall suddenly. Emma watched as the danger flashed in dark eyes and she leaned in to ghost her lips over scarred ones. "I said, my name is _Emma_."

Defiance coursed through her veins and she pushed against the hands restraining her only to be shoved back unceremoniously against the wall. She jutted her chin up and scowled at the blonde refusing to give in. "Well… _Sherriff_ now you have me apprehended exactly what do you plan to do with me?" She fluttered her eyelashes whilst a grin tugged at her lips at the flaring of nostrils in front of her.

Emma felt annoyance flare up but she soon recovered as an idea sprang to mind. She loosened the wrists and let Regina enjoy a moment of freedom before she reached behind her own back and magicked the item she needed into her hands smiling innocently at the brunette who was pushing against her chest enough for her to be moved backwards a step or two.

"Oh my, have we gone shy _Saviour_?" Regina felt a little disappointed as she considered perhaps she had pushed their game a little too far, she went to remove her hands from shoulders and began to step away when the blonde stepped into her body, pulling her arms behind her back and snapped on a restraint that was cold against her skin. She looked over her shoulder to see the metal of the handcuffs glinting in the light.

If looks could kill the one Regina shot her as she stepped away and admired her handiwork would have had her on the floor, as it was all it did was fire up her already burning arousal and she let her lips stretch into her favourite shit eating grin that enraged the other woman. "You're under arrest _your Majesty._ For trying to seduce an officer of the law."

Regina snorted and stood up tall before sneering "I think I did more than try _Miss Swan_." She went to flick her wrist but her eyes widened as her hands still remained trapped.

Emma caught the flash of panic and she grinned before stepping into the brunette's personal space and whispering in her ear "Oh, did I forget to mention? They're enchanted."

Regina's heart pounded in her throat "What?"

Emma gently grasped her chin as she leant back, keeping their bodies touching "I said, they're enchanted…you're not getting out of those unless I say so."

"How did you-" her question was cut off by a demanding set of lips and insistent tongue and despite her being annoyed at the situation she couldn't stop her body from responding.

"I have a great teacher." Emma felt her heart swell at the look of pride that glazed over the brunette's eyes before gulping at the incredibly dangerous one that replaced it.

"Well what do you plan on doing with me now Sherriff?" Regina dipped her voice and revelled in the heaving of Emma's chest in response.

Emma's head swam with responses and thoughts but one overpowered the rest as she trailed hands over the older woman's front, down her sides "Got to make sure you have no concealed weapons." She winked at the woman and chuckled softly at the inevitable eye roll before sliding down to her knees as she traced legs through the gown. She paused for a moment on her knees and looked up to see eyes just shining at her. The only woman she would ever kneel before. Her Queen.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry but I did warn you I do love a slow burn ;P**_

 _ **A huge thank you to those who have messaged and reviewed I adore feedback, even critical feedback so keep it coming this is my first serious Swan Queen fic so pointers etc would be great.**_

 _ **Find me on social media under jdroxburgh/J. D. Roxburgh and check out my website - my novel is available for a limited time via Inkitt so if you like your femslash erotica go check out Feral :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

The blonde flicked her wrist and Regina looked down confused and blinked at the other woman. Gone was her figure hugging gown and in its place the stupid shirt and tight pencil skirt she was wearing at dinner. She frowned at the outfit and then raised her eyebrow at the woman at her feet. "A power suit? Really Miss Swan?"

Emma chuckled at the brunette's confusion and annoyance. "Don't get me wrong, the Evil Queen thing is like hot beyond words – " Regina smirked and Emma rolled her eyes "but a full gown and corset and stuff take way too long to take off and I don't know about you but I've waited long enough for this." She flushed a little "and…well…you don't have to put all that on for me to want you." Innocence shined in her eyes as she gazed at the other woman lovingly "I want you Regina. All sides of you." She grinned as she slowly rose to stand in front of the brunette "The formidable foe who is hot as fuck in darkness and gowns...the mayor who is professional and together and yet still stalks around in stockings and fuck me heels...the mother who looks at Henry with such love it sometimes physically hurts me in the best kind of way...the bitch who won't let go of her control and never admits when she's wrong...the vulnerable girl who has been denied love her whole life and is scared to find it in case it gets taken away again...the house proud chef, who despite trying to kill me with it still makes the best damned lasagne in the world...the stubborn woman who scoffs at us for playing video games yet has a secret witch character" she lowered her voice to a whisper "you don't have me fooled, I found your save game...the w-"

Regina leaned forward and cut the babbling blonde off with a crashing kiss. As she pulled away she took in a thoroughly stunned Sherriff and took her chance "Miss Swan. All of that is amazing and makes me feel so much all at once but right now, I am just a woman who needs you."

Emma flushed a dark red before nodding and grinning "Yes ma'am."

The smile the blonde gave her was salacious at best and her heart was most decidedly not in her chest as her dark eyes followed the beautiful blonde as she sank back down to her knees. No, her heart was thundering in her throat and between her legs. She gulped hurriedly in a desperate attempt to push it back down and relieve her suddenly dry mouth but nothing worked. Her breath fluttered out between shaking parted lips and she clenched her fists and closed her eyes scrabbling around for some semblance of control. Countless scores of people had kneeled at her feet, most she dispatched fairly soon afterward, no one knelt for her out of reverence simply fear, grovelling for their lives. It had never been something that made her feel any strong emotions, her heart didn't bleed for them as they knelt, instead she scorned them for being so weak. Before the dark curse it barely even made her feel powerful any longer, it was such a regular occurrence. But now…now she was feeling things she had never experienced all at once. She felt ten feet tall, more powerful than ever, more regal, more beautiful – the earnestness in those green eyes that shone at her made her feel like a work of art. She felt terrified, this insufferable idiot of a woman who had carried her out of a burning building was submitting to her and there was a voice in the back of her head telling her she would ruin this. It took her back to the first time she held a baby Henry, the voice had said the same thing then.

As soon as thoughts or memories entered her mind they vanished just as fast, her thoughts were scrambled. She felt more aroused than she ever had before, sex had always been about power – getting power, staying in control or once, giving someone else the power over her. This wasn't about power, this was about connecting with someone else on so many levels at once she felt her knees beginning to weaken and the Saviour hadn't even touched her intimately yet. It was all too much and everything was swirling inside her and she couldn't dampen the noises and thoughts enough.

Emma managed to tear her eyes away from the curves she was running her hands over only to see turmoil; Regina was in so many places at once and it gripped at her heart to see her in so much confusion and almost pain. She ran her hands up the legs in front of her and squeezed reassuringly before reaching behind the other woman and covering clenched fists with her warm hands. She waited for them to soften and laced her fingers with slender ones tipped with blood red nails. She squeezed again a little harder until she caused watery eyes to open. Their eyes met and it broke her heart to see all the emotions there she knew it all too well, she could see the cogs running in the brunette's mind and she understood perfectly – it was so much, she could feel it all surging up inside her chest too. She had never felt wanted until Neal and back then there was so much excitement, so much danger, always moving that the way she felt simply snuck up on her and sat deep in her heart just waiting. When he left her it broke out and almost broke her, she had never known love like that, she'd never known how it felt to be wanted like that, and in the blink of an eye it was all gone.

As she looked at the other woman she knew that Regina had had love ripped out from underneath and they were both terrified of this. It was one of the many reasons that this hadn't happened sooner. Even as Emma opened her mouth to whisper hushed words to try and stop this wild animal from spooking and running away from her for good something stole her focus.

Regina watched as lips opened but no words came out, she felt her heart sink, all she wanted, needed was something to stop her brain from whirring, someone to tell her it was going to be okay. It wasn't until she saw light reflected in the blonde's eyes that she followed her gaze and gasped. Where their fingers were intertwined with one another they were glowing; purple and white had fused and a soft lilac was emanating from them. She felt the smile breaking out before she could register it and she looked back to see it echoed across the younger woman's features. She took in a deep breath as Emma kneeled up and pressed a gentle kiss to her abdomen, pulling her into a gentle embrace. The feeling of soft yet strong arms holding her evaporated all her worries and concerns, the wheels in her mind stopped turning and she was back in that moment, just her and Emma there.

Emma pulled back and craned her neck to see the moment the fog lifted and she smiled softly as she marvelled the older woman's resilience. She sat back on her heels and went to remove the handcuffs when strong fingers grasped hers and she received a firm shake of the head. Emma flushed a little and they both shared a smile before she withdrew her hands and watched, mouth watering as Regina's clothing magically defied gravity and slid down, dripping down her like water excruciatingly slowly revealing soft olive skin encased in black lace. She felt like her jaw was about to hit the floor by the time the clothes pooled around the other woman's legs and she was stood in front of her, hands behind her back in lacy underwear complete with stockings and suspenders and a pair of killer heels befitting the evillest of Queens.

"Fuck I love magic."

The whispered words of awe, Regina assumed were not supposed to be out loud, flooded her with confidence and she drew herself a little taller, using the cuffed position of her hands to push out her chest and met the blonde with a smirk and arched eyebrow. The green eyes couldn't get blacker and she felt like a goddess the way that Emma was looking at her. Pale hands reached out to touch her and she chuckled deeply as she took in them shaking, however as soon as they caressed the bare skin at top of her stockings it was her turn to shake. Eyes fluttered closed, head tilted back and she sucked in a long deep breath, if she knew Emma Swan, and she did, she was about to be gloriously but painfully slowly tortured. Soft lips chased wandering hands and she stumbled back a little against the wall, needing its support as her knees threatened to give way already.

* * *

 _ **fully aware people are going to hate me for this one but I felt like they needed this moment before anything else happened, sorry!**_

 _ **A huge thank you to those who have messaged and reviewed I adore feedback, even critical feedback so keep it coming this is my first serious Swan Queen fic so pointers etc would be great.**_

 _ **Find me on social media under jdroxburgh/J. D. Roxburgh and check out my website - my novel is available for a limited time via Inkitt so if you like your femslash erotica go check out Feral :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was positive in that moment that she was the luckiest woman in all the world as she ran her hands over every expanse of flesh, nylon and lace that she could reach. She was taking her time though quite how she was holding back she didn't know, especially when she reached places that made Regina gasp or make the most glorious noise; it wasn't quite a moan, not quite a growl but somewhere in between and Emma silently made it her new mission to find all those places that made the brunette make that amazing noise. So far it was her hip bones, a light brushing with lips or fingers had her gasping and shuddering, as the blonde opened her mouth and ran her hot tongue over the curve of the bone the noise came out. Emma grinned against darker skin and then there was a full growl before she sank her teeth in and the noise swiftly turned into a loud moan. Emma's mouth was watering and she wanted nothing more than to tear the underwear off this woman and ravage her but holding her back was the severe want to make this woman feel utterly worshipped…and the fact that it was winding the mayor up was just an added bonus.

She was going to kill her. In the most painful excruciating way. She would torture her and then kill her, slowly. Every time she moved to a different spot on her body Regina was just waiting to pass out. Never had she felt all of her nerve endings on fire like this. Her whole body had never felt more alive and she wanted it to stop and never end all at the same damned time. Her mind was slowly turning to mush and as the blonde knelt up and she felt hot breath between the valley of her breasts she huffed irritably. "Mis-"

Emma's hand shot out and clasped around Regina's neck like lightening cutting off the older woman's word. She shot her a warning look and two sets of steely defiant eyes considered one another in silence before Emma loosened her fingers and watched for a moment. Once satisfied Regina was going to stay quiet she carried on her travels; thumbs brushed against encased nipples and Regina's body melted into the wall behind her. Emma followed the body grasping hips and raking her nails across them as she latched her lips onto Regina's collarbone. She reached around and trailed fingers down strained arms before dipping down and caressing the curves of a toned but curvy ass. As she stooped she captured a straining nipple in her mouth through the lace and Regina let out an almost animalistic moan.

The second Emma's lips were finally where she desperately needed them the noise tore out of her throat before she could stop it. Her head thumped back against the wall and her nails dug into her palms until the pain brought her some relief, she was so beyond aroused she felt as if she were going out of her mind every second Emma wasn't satisfying her. She panted and swooned as the blonde took her sweet time before loosening her with a pop before moving onto the next breast, thankfully she combined both hands and lips as she yanked down her bra cup and fondled her breast, pushing it up with just the right balance between roughness and gentleness before flicking her tongue over a tight nipple. Regina cried out but had no time to recover as Emma sucked the peak into her mouth. Regina wanted nothing more than to be able to wrap her hands in the blonde curls and scratch her nails against her scalp or bare skin to try and relieve some of her own pressure.

Emma couldn't take it any more, the taste and scent of Regina's skin was too much to handle, she had to have her right there and then. She reluctantly tore herself away from voluptuous breasts and dropped to her knees unceremoniously before waving her hand and ridding the brunette of her underwear.

Regina's eyebrow arched as she felt her bra and knickers vanish but she smirked as she noted her heels, suspender belt and stockings remained in place. _I think I know what turns Miss Swan on._ She almost chuckled until strong hands pinned her hips back against the wall and ran down her thighs before gently nudging them apart. Her eyes flicked downwards and met inky green ones before the blonde licked her lips and Regina had to throw her head back; watching felt like she might explode.

Emma could see and smell how much Regina was turned on and it was the most intoxicating feeling knowing it was all for her. As the brunette spread her legs at her gentle touch Emma could feel the enormity of her situation baring down on her. She had never done this but she didn't care, she wanted Regina to feel utterly amazing and that's exactly what she planned to do. She placed a reverent kiss on the inside of Regina's thighs before waving a hand to cast a spell to hold Regina up against the wall. She heard a dark chuckle and grinned against the soft flesh before nipping at it and cutting Regina's laugh off.

Regina gulped as Emma's tongue wet her thigh and swiped up to the top of her mound. She had laughed when she felt the magic secure her against the wall but now the reality hit her. Her eyes slammed shut and her mouth opened desperately trying to remember how to breath as the blonde kissed her just above her sensitive bundle of nerves as her hands travelled upwards to caress her breasts. Regina's whole body shuddered as Emma's tongue dipped lower and swiped the length of her, as Emma pulled back a little Regina had one last coherent thought – she was not going to last long.

* * *

 _ **short but hopefully sweet ;)**_

 _ **I'm a sucker for attention so if you want the next chapter before next week - let me know via reviews/messages or see below for ways to contact me :D**_

 _ **Find me on social media under jdroxburgh/J. D. Roxburgh and check out my website - my novel is available for a limited time via Inkitt so if you like your femslash erotica go check out Feral :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Emma Swan could vividly remember the last time she felt so light headed and overwhelmed, in fact she could remember the last few times; whenever she touched Regina and they connected their magic together. She hesitated in her actions, face between glorious thighs and worried about whether they should be doing this, whether it was dangerous but a drawn out moan from the brunette trapped against the wall quickly disintegrated any sensible thoughts she had and she flattened her tongue and ran the length of the wetness in front of her earning herself a satisfying shudder and hiss.

if she could talk she would be reprimanding the blonde for toying with her and giving her very clear instructions on what she needed but the insufferable woman had her in such a mess that every time she opened her mouth to utter a word she couldn't get anything out of her throat other than groans, hisses and moans. She clenched her fists trying to alleviate some of the tension but to no avail, Emma Swan was torturing her by circling a lazy wet hot tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves bringing her not near enough pleasure.

She heard the low dangerous growl when it started from the pit of her stomach and if her eyes hadn't been closed in pleasure she would have rolled them, instead she sucked Regina's clit into her mouth cutting off the growl and released it when she heard the other woman's head bang into the wall behind her.

"Fffff…" there was a barrage of curse words begging to be released from scarred lips but it was all she could do to remember how to breath when Emma took her into her mouth – the intensity of her arousal was so great she almost came apart then and there but the damned Sherriff released her just as she could feel herself closing in on her orgasm.

She stretched her arms up as she repeated the circling motion with her tongue that would keep Regina on the cusp of where she wanted to be. She teased rock hard nipples and could feel her own arousal soaking her underwear at the feeling and nonsensical noises coming from the other woman. She scraped her nails down the lithe body and it shuddered under the pain before the blonde flicked her wrist and released one leg.

She could barely register what Emma was doing, the pleasure emanating from her nipples and blazing down her body where she was sure there must be red marks from nails against her skin was too much to entertain any coherent thought. It wasn't until she felt her thigh being hooked over the blonde's shoulder and her heel hitting a pale back that she realised what the other woman was about to do.

She was soaking, both of them were, as she pulled her mouth reluctantly from the brunette she replaced her tongue with teasing fingers, coating them in glorious wetness. She glanced up and met jet black eyes, shining at her dangerously, challenging her. Emma grinned and saw the familiar flash of annoyance pass through those eyes before simply arching her eyebrow mimicking the brunette before thrusting two fingers inside her.

She couldn't tear her eyes away even as she gasped and her whole body froze to accommodate the sudden intrusion. She watched as dark green eyes challenged her and then shone triumphantly. Once her body had settled and relaxed its hold on Emma's fingers she bit down hard on her bottom lip as the other woman began to slowly thrust in and out of her, not wanting to give the blonde the satisfaction of knowing just how quickly this new position was making her come undone.

The former Queen bit a plump lip and Emma scowled before pushing into the brunette a little harder making that beautiful mouth fall open and a moan escaped those open lips before they broke eye contact as her head once again thumped against the wall as it fell back with abandon. As she began to get a rhythm in place she listened and watched carefully, learning what the brunette liked, what frustrated her and how far she was away from her pending orgasm.

She felt like an instrument being played by a master musician, somehow every move Emma made was getting her closer and closer and every time she moved in a less than mind blowing way she rectified it immediately. Regina had never known pleasure like it, her only lovers being monotonous and more concerned with their own pleasure or simply robotic. When she felt fingers curling inside of her she couldn't hold back the animalistic noise that was ripped from her throat and it only got louder as she felt a hot wet mouth back giving her clit the attention it was straining for.

She would love to draw this out and really make the mayor a puddle of want on the floor but when that noise was ripped out of her throat the blonde knew how close she was and like a woman addicted it was all she wanted now to get this woman to come for her. She doubled her effort on the throbbing bundle of nerves, circling it and flicking the end of her tongue across it harder and faster until she felt Regina's body clamp down on her fingers once again. She flicked her tongue as Regina's body stiffened and bucked into her face as she rode out her orgasm.

She was still coming, her breath was laboured and she couldn't get the curse words out of her throat, everything backed up inside her and her body out of control, bucking into Emma's mouth and grinding down trying to draw those talented fingers even deeper into her as she rode the waves. She could feel just how wet she was and gods she had never had an orgasm quite that explosive before. As her body shuddered its last and she felt Emma's fingers being loosened she sucked in a hiss as the blonde withdrew.

Emma flicked her wrist, unpinning the brunette from the wall before poofing them to Regina's sofa – Emma straddling a still writhing brunette. She could feel the other woman on her fingers and as Regina came down they locked eyes and Emma sucked her two fingers clean and licked her lips, pretty sure that only Regina's cooking had ever equalled the exquisite taste.

She watched her take her own fingers into her mouth and all she wanted was to rip these cuffs off and ravage the woman but apparently Miss Swan had other ideas.

* * *

 _ **You ask...you get ;P**_

 _ **oh and there is more where this came from :D hope y'all enjoyed, if u did let me know via reviews/pm's - spread the love this Pride month!**_

 _ **Find me on social media under jdroxburgh/J. D. Roxburgh and check out my website - my novel is available for a limited time via Inkitt so if you like your femslash erotica go check out Feral :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Emma took a moment to gaze down at the beauty beneath her; a slight blush spread across olive skin that chased goose bumps as the brunette's body revelled in pleasure. A gentle sheen sparkled between magnificent breasts and as she rocked back on her heels a glint of light shone off the evidence on Regina's thighs that she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. The former queen squirmed a little and Emma glanced up to see rosy cheeks colour a little and dark eyes flick away from her own.

She felt like an art work being studied and whilst her body was reacting favourably to the attention whilst still wallowing in the aftershocks of her orgasm, her mind began to recover and catch up with her. She had never been looked at quite like that and it was disquieting all those little voices she kept buried and they were threatening to rise to the surface. Instead gentle but insistent fingers grasped her chin and forced her to look into sparkling green eyes.

The blonde leant down to capture smudged but beautiful lips in a deep kiss that she hoped flooded the older woman with the confidence that she should feel. She felt the body underneath her rise up to meet her own clothed one and they melted into one another as she stretched out allowing her weight to fall onto the other woman.

The weight on top of her was comforting and unlike weight on top of her that she had experienced before, this wasn't about keeping her in place or showing her dominance, this was a show of connection, a way of showing her she was safe. That was how she felt, safe and comforted and if Emma Swan had pulled away at that moment she would have seen the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she didn't, she kept kissing her as if she knew and was sparing her the embarrassment.

She put all of the overwhelming emotions she felt into that kiss, not only wanting to comfort Regina but also needing to express that it was all so intense for herself too – never in a million years did she ever think she would be this lucky to be able to kiss this woman so freely. Reluctantly she pulled back from the kiss, lungs burning and propped herself up arms either side of that beautiful head and smiled.

That smile. That insufferable cheery toothy smile from ear to ear that irked her so often was just breath-taking and she couldn't stop her own smile from spreading across her face. She took in straining muscles either side of her head and arched an eyebrow at the younger woman, thoroughly enjoying the view and memory of the pleasure they had just brought her. Her eyes dipped a little lower and as she took in the view down a tank top she subconsciously licked her lips and let out a low hum.

The blonde chuckled at the path dark eyes took and she rolled her eyes. "See something you like _your Majesty_?"

The tone was pure filth and Regina decided she could definitely get used to Emma calling her that in this kind of situation, she had a flash of an image of the blonde on her knees calling her that whilst restrained this time and she bit down on her lower lip before clearing her throat and tearing her eyes up to green ones twinkling mischievously. "Not as much as I would like Miss Swan."

"Oh?"

There was a momentary stand off before Regina arched her eyebrow and looked expectantly at the younger woman.

 _Damn it._ She was straddling the restrained woman and she was still in control. Of course she was, it was Regina Mills. She sucked at her teeth before kneeling back upright and tilting her head to one side before raising her hand to flick her wrist before a sharp shake of a brunette head stopped her.

"No." Her tone was low and husky and she could feel herself becoming aroused again so soon at the prospect of the blonde doing what she wanted.

Emma rolled her eyes but dutifully settled back on her heels before grasping the bottom of her tank top and slowly dragging it upwards on her body before tossing it over her head and shaking out her curls.

The light from behind her made her look like an angel but Regina was pretty sure that no angel had a torso quite like that. Even in a fairly plain bra compared to her own the dark colour contrasting against that smooth pale skin was spectacular. Abs that were just itching to be licked and nipped at and arms that needed nails raking down them were making the cuffs she had on feel tighter and tighter by the second.

She gulped at the utterly wanton look she was getting before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra clasp before ridding herself of that and throwing it across the room without care, she crossed her arms across her chest only to receive a deep warning growl before uncrossing them and letting them hang by her side. She shivered – she was not cold, she shivered at the former queen staring at her like she wanted to eat her.

Regina was barely hanging onto her self control as she nodded at the rest of the woman's clothing but when the blonde climbed off her and began to strip it was all she could do to squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to control the effect this was having on her.

She felt ridiculous but every time she met those dangerous eyes it was like she was under some spell, ironically, and she needed to please Regina and complied with her silent requests. When she finally stood by the woman naked she felt the eyes boring into every inch of flesh on show and she was painfully aware of how aroused she was.

"Here." Regina could barely get the command out of her throat and instead uttered the single word but she was rewarded by the blonde climbing back on top of her and straddling her, strong thighs holding her off her own body. She shook her head and half sat up as best she could and silently thanked the other woman as she bent down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss before slowly laying herself back down taking the woman with her still connected at the lips.

As she was brought down with the kiss she felt her body connect with the skin below her and she moaned into an open mouth. The vibration was echoed back at her as her thighs settled either side of one of Regina's and she winced as she felt her wetness coat the other woman's stocking.

Gods that felt amazing and she bit down on one of the lips connected to her own and released it with a pop before writhing beneath the blonde and connecting her thigh with Emma. Catching the younger woman off guard she fell on top of her, mouth next to her ear and she was rewarded with her first Emma Swan moan and she would put money on that being her second favourite noise in the entire world, behind Henry's laugh.

Emma tried to recover and prop herself back up on her arms but the brunette was having none of it, rocking her against her thigh roughly and she could feel her self control waning. It was embarrassing how close she was already but she was so wound up the more Regina lifted her thigh the harder she would ground down on it.

Regina picked up the pace, not giving Emma a chance to stop her, she wanted to feel her come undone on top of her. She sucked an earlobe into her mouth and bit down which made the blonde ground down on top of her even harder. She could tell by the panting in her ear that the younger woman was close and it was making her wetter than she thought possible.

The blonde chased her orgasm, unable to physically do anything other than keep grinding herself on the texture of the stocking, a thought somewhere in the back of her mind that they probably cost more than the rent she used to pay, but it was insignificant to how good this felt and before long she was shuddering and panting in the crook of Regina's neck.

It was over far too quickly for her liking as Emma gently slumped on top of her. She placed a gentle kiss on the baby hairs on the side of her neck and smiled at the long hum/sigh that was expelled from the blonde.

She didn't care if it was embarrassing, she felt amazing and a thought crossed her mind, if that was that good god help her when Regina actually touched her. Once she had recovered her strength she propped herself up to face the very smug former queen's expression and met it with a scowl before sneaking a hand down to find equal wetness once again between the brunette's thighs.

Wandering fingers found her again and she hissed, still sensitive but the more they played she quickly found that her arousal and want was quickly replacing her sensitivity. She lifted her head to capture lips once more with a soft moan as circling fingers began to work in earnest. She spread her legs to trap Emma between them and turned her head to the side where one straining muscled arm was propping the other woman up.

Emma hissed as teeth sank into her forearm and she doubled her efforts on the brunette's clit earning herself a moan that released her from the bite. Eyes met one another in yet another challenge and she dipped her finger down and swiped the length of Regina revelling in the fluttering of eyelids it caused.

The blonde dipped her head and sank her teeth into her neck and she growled as fingers returned to where she was straining for attention. She brought her legs up and crossed them behind the Sherriff's back making sure her heels were digging into the pale flesh. She was rewarded with a hiss as Emma loosened her grip on her neck.

They battled gloriously, each wanting to one up the other all the time whilst Regina chased her orgasm, their moans, hisses and growls were interspersed with the sounds of the brunette's pleasure. As she shuddered and her body went stiff she drove her heels into the blonde's back locking her in place as she rode out her orgasm with the blonde's talented fingers lazily circling to draw it out.

The blonde drew the panting mouth into a sloppy kiss before reluctantly removing her hand and flicking her wrist and poofing them to the former queen's bed where she rolled off the brunette and they lay in blissful silence.

* * *

 _ **Thought I'd leave you guys in a happy and slightly satisfied place - there will be a delay getting the next chapter(s) up - Pride celebrations will interfere :)**_

 _ **Find me on social media under jdroxburgh/J. D. Roxburgh and check out my website - my novel is available for a limited time via Inkitt so if you like your femslash erotica go check out Feral :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Emma stretched out her gloriously weary limbs and turned her head to one side to catch dark eyes and then beamed as wide as she could at the other woman and got a classic Regina Mills eye roll as her reward.

"Miss Swan, would you care to explain why you are grinning like the cat that got the cream?" Regina suppressed the smile that was tugging at her lips as the blonde rolled over onto her side and licked her lips suggestively.

"Well, I think it has something to do with me having just given a certain Madame Mayor two of the best orgasms in her life." Emma waggled her eyebrows trying to get the brunette to crack, but she held firm.

Regina schooled her features and scoffed indignantly "You give yourself far too much credit Sherriff."

"Oh…" Emma pouted exaggeratedly before trailing an inquisitive finger down the brunette's side delighting in the goose bumps that followed it. She began to walk her fingers around the brunette's bellybutton before grinning "I guess I'll just have to try harder then."

Regina shook her head and let her mask slip as she wriggled awkwardly away from insistent fingers "No…No. No! Emma!" Hands clamped down on her hips pinning her in place and she scowled at the younger woman who straddled her confidently.

"You're forgetting one important thing your Majesty."

"Oh? And what might that be dear?"

Emma slid her hands down to thighs that were trying to clamp themselves together and slapped them playfully before meeting a furious scowl with a shit eating grin "You're still cuffed. Good luck stopping me!"

Regina let a sly smile spread across her lips "Oh. That." With barely a flick of her wrist she freed her wrists and rubbed where the metal had been with a neutral expression as the blonde gaped at her.

"What?! But how…"

Before Emma could react Regina took advantage of her shock and flipped them over pinning the younger woman on the bed between her thighs and she now straddled her. She held toned arms above blonde hair and leaned her whole body down to rub against the other stunned woman's. She opened her mouth to go for a kiss but stopped a breath away. "You forget dear Saviour; I taught you everything you know."

Emma huffed and scowled at the brunette above her trying to pretend that she wasn't incredibly turned on by all the former Queen's games. She went to move her arms to grab the cocky woman for a kiss only to realise her arms were now pinned by magic. She let out a low growl.

Regina chuckled darkly "Oh, now don't look so sad Em-ma…" She leaned in to whisper in the Sherriff's ear "I plan to make it up to you."

The blonde watched and gulped as Regina began to crawl backwards down the bed, nails scraping down pale flesh leaving light marks as she went. "Oh fuck." Emma swallowed at the dangerous glint in the other woman's eyes.

Regina crawled down the pale body beneath her and her mouth watered at the prospect of making the irritating blonde beg her for release – she was done playing nice, and intended to thoroughly torture the young woman in the best possible way. As she settled between two quivering thighs she licked her lips at the wetness coating delicious flesh but as she looked they closed awkwardly and she shot a glare up to green eyes before smirking and flicking her wrist nonchalantly.

Emma let out a small squeal she would deny to the death came from her as her ankles were grasped by an invisible force and held toward the corners of the bed as if she were tied to them. She shot the older woman a look and sulked "That's not fair."

Regina feigned innocence "Oh? I thought it was just, as you used magic to restrain me dear."

"That was to make sure you didn't fall over." She said with a huff.

"And this is to make sure you do as you are told." All she got in return was a grumpy scowl so she lightly slapped a thigh and arched her eyebrow "Understood?"

Emma said nothing but scowled at the brunette, she felt utterly helpless which she knew the other woman was loving, right now she was pissed at her for cheating but even more so at herself for being completely turned on by it, and now her legs were spread there was no hiding how much she was enjoying it.

"Understood Miss Swan?" her tone dropped to her mayoral drawl that meant business and though the younger woman didn't respond she saw the clear evidence between thighs that she was enjoying every second.

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek determined to disobey. When the crack of Regina's palm connecting with her thigh echoed around the room she felt the flood between her legs and she saw dark eyes light up as the brunette caught it too.

"Miss Swan. I expect an answer. Are you going to do as you are told?"

Emma glared defiantly at the former queen and held her tongue.

Regina arched her eyebrow and brought her hand down again only this time she connected with a throbbing bundle of nerves.

"SHIT!" She had not been expecting that and as the pain subsided the pleasure took hold of her and she panted at the other woman who was smiling softly at her, dangerously.

"Well Miss Swan?"

Emma nodded still unwilling to give voice to her obedience.

Regina shook her head and shimmied down the bed to get her face right between Emma's legs and she smacked a thigh and violently raked her nails down the reddening skin.

"Yes!" The blonde could feel hot breath across her wetness and she was driven to distraction. She cursed herself for giving in but if she spent any more time without Regina pleasuring her she was sure she would go insane.

"Good girl." With that Regina slid her hands under the woman to grasp her ass and lift her slightly into her mouth where she greedily tasted the younger woman for the first time.

Regina hummed at her first taste and the vibrations made Emma's eyes roll into the back of her head she was painfully turned on. She never expected the mayor to be so unrefined and messy but gods Regina was going to town down there, the noises were making Emma even wetter which just intensified the situation.

The brunette could feel herself getting carried away and she had to mentally reign herself in – if she kept going at this rate Emma would come far too soon. She slowed her actions languidly dragging her tongue down to gather more nectar before bringing it back up to tease the nub that made Emma cry out each time.

"Reg-" She was about to reprimand her, when she felt a hand slid from underneath her to circle her entrance and the words died in her throat.

"What was that dear?" she chuckled as she teased the Sherriff's entrance "I couldn't hear you."

"N-Nothing." Emma stammered as she tried to grind herself down to bring that finger inside her.

She tsked and shook her head taking her hand away causing the younger woman to whimper. "I don't believe you Miss Swan. What were you going to say?"

"Fuck me." Emma panted, too turned on to care at this point.

Regina hummed and smirked as she sucked her finger thoughtfully. "That sounds an awful lot like an order Miss Swan."

She was too stubborn to cave and she held the other woman's gaze defiantly.

"Say please."

Emma shook her head vehemently – she needed this woman but her pride held out.

Regina considered the woman beneath her and cruelly flicked her finger up her slit causing the woman to shudder and hiss. "Say. Please."

"No."

Regina grinned, she loved that Emma held on strong even when she was dying of need. After all, it was the passionate stubborn pig-headed woman she had fallen for, the one who cut down her apple tree. "Tell me what you want Miss Swan."

She frowned at the change in tactic and was trying to understand the older woman's plan when her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a flat tongue that licked up the length of her.

"This?"

She hummed in agreement and then felt the brunette's hand where she needed it.

"This?"

"Yes." She hissed.

Regina pushed into the younger woman slowly before stopping as she had only just begun. "Say please Miss Swan."

Emma groaned and shook her head unable to speak.

Regina scowled but lowered her head to blow air across the throbbing bundle of nerves before pushing her finger in just a fraction more. "Say please."

"Nngnngngghghg" Emma's willpower was slipping away with every millimetre Regina entered her.

Regina smirked as she found the Saviour's weakness and pushed her finger inside a little more, torturously slowly. "Say please."

The blonde shut her eyes and ground her teeth together at the tortuously slow pace everything was happening but refused to give in still.

Regina huffed before thrusting her finger as deeply as she could inside Emma before withdrawing it completely.

Emma's eyes flew open in shock and she panted at the older woman who met her gaze coolly. The Sherriff growled "Please." She said between gritted teeth and saw the flash of a triumphant smile before her head hit the bed with pleasure as Regina thrust two fingers inside of her whilst her talented tongue resumed its work on her clit.

Emma groaned in glorious agony as the Evil Queen brought her to the brink of climax before pulling that talented tongue away from where it was needed and sinfully licking her lips whilst eying the blonde, slowing her thrusts to keep her teetering. "Ohhhh…Regiiiinaaaa…" she moaned grumpily. If they were gonna have this fight again she might spontaneously combust.

The brunette chuckled and nipped at the pale soft thigh to her right before raising her hand up to tease a pert nipple. Emma hissed as she pinched it before bringing it back down to a throbbing bundle of nerves. She circled her finger around it, making sure not to give her enough contact to drive her over the edge, feeling her walls squeezing her fingers so ready for release. "Mirror, mirror-" She was interrupted by a growl of frustration and responded by meeting angry eyes with an arched eyebrow.

The blonde tested the magical bond holding her arms above her head but it was no good. She heard another chuckle and felt irritation spark within her but with another torturous circle around where she really needed attention she bit her lip and sighed resigning herself to her fate.

Regina watched the defiance rise up and then get swallowed down and she smirked, it was good to know she hadn't lost her touch. "Mirror, mirror on the wall" she blew cold air across Emma's abundant wetness and delighted in the shudder it caused. "Who is the fairest of them all?" she paused her circles as eyes lifted to meet her own, shining with anger, frustration, lust and love all at the same time.

"You are."

The grumpy words were not nearly satisfactory, she smacked the outside of a thigh earning her a dangerously low moan. "Who is dear?"

Emma sighed as the pain subsided into pleasure "You are… _your majesty_." The end of the word became a cry as the brunette took her into her mouth and sucked hard as she thrust her fingers deep inside her again, she fell over the edge shuddering and gasping for breath, mouth open but no words could escape her clenched throat.

As she climaxed hard Regina flicked her wrist and Emma's arms flew from their invisible constraints and anchored themselves in her dark hair, keeping her in place as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. Regina stayed perfectly still as the blonde's orgasm subsided and placed a tender reverent kiss to the top of each thigh as she slowly withdrew her fingers once Emma's body had unclamped them.

Emma's eyelids were fluttering as she smiled sleepily at the older woman who now crawled up her body and lay on top of her, her weight a wonderful comforting feeling. She kissed her deeply, tasting herself on scarred lips and sighed heavily.

"Tired dear?"

"Mmhmm…" the blonde did her best to keep her eyes open but when a gentle hand began to stroke through her tangled hair she could feel herself swaying toward unconsciousness.

Regina could see her fighting and chuckled softly before rolling off and snuggling the blonde into a little spoon position in front of her, keeping a hand stroking through her hair gently grazing her scalp she placed a soft kiss behind Emma's ear and marvelled at the scent of her that made her stomach flip.

"…didn't take you for a cuddler Madame Mayor…" the sleep laden voice came out thick and laboured.

Regina chuckled and snuggled further into the soft body of the woman in front of her and whispered into her ear "If you tell anyone I'll kill you." The only response she got was a soft sigh and the interlacing of slim fingers between her own as her free hand was brought up to rest just under the blonde's chin where she kissed her knuckles before giving in to sleep completely.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Certainly for now I have run out of ideas for this story but if you have requests please leave them via review/pm me or find me on social media - jdroxburgh to suggest ideas etc.**_

 _ **I am by no means done with Swan Queen I have a few other prompts up my sleeve so if you liked this please follow me and I'm planning on posting a one shot that I've almost completed very soon...watch this space!**_

 _ **Any other pairings or prompts etc also please message me somehow and I'll consider them.**_

 _ **Thanks for joining me in my first proper Swan Queen foray, hopefully you all enjoyed! :)**_


End file.
